Bonding
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Sometimes all you need to bond is a common cause, the rest will begin to fall into place naturally (Part Six of the Danni Saga - female Danni)


Bonding

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Governor Pat Jameson and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor does belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's the first of my one shots for you.**

 **While the chapter stories are proper case stories with several subplots interweaved throughout the stories the one shots are almost a glimpses into the behind the scene of the characters, letter you see another side to them. Some of the one shots will involve several characters like this one does, others will only focus on one character. It will give you, the reader, a chance to see into the characters mind and see how they interact with each other when not on a case.**

 **Generally there will be two one shots in-between each chapter story but a lot of it depends on what is happening. Sometimes there may only be one, other times more than two.**

 **These one shots will also give me a chance to tie up any loose ends (unlike the show). I have a list written telling me the different plot points I still need to address. For example an unsolved loose end to do with the Sang Min case which has been previously mentioned is addressed here.**

 **This story comes after Burn, for it to make sense Burn must be read first.**

 **Nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Next one shot will be up soon I hope!**

Overall Summary

 **Sometimes all you need to bond is a common cause, the rest will begin to fall into place naturally (Part Six of the Danni Saga)**

Overall Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **The romance in each chapter is always going to be up to you the reader and what you want to see. I'm not going to tell anyone who to ship or who you are rooting to get together though it would be interesting to know what people are hoping for. I know I've made it clear that McDanni is the end game but they still need to get there first, what happens before then is beyond me until I start writing it.**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Kono Kalakaua sat behind her desk, staring blankly at the flashing cursor on her computer screen and wondered what the hell she was meant to write next. The Arsonist case was finally over which was something she was glad about, especially after finding herself face to face with Barclay down in the interrogation room. The man had this look in his eyes which had send a shiver down her spine every time his gaze had flickered over to her. She had found herself wondering how Danni Williams, small, almost delicate looking Danni Williams, could have held her own in a fight against someone like him until help had arrived.

Shaking her head, Kono allowed a small smile to come to her face.

Just when she thought she couldn't respect the other woman more she went and showed Kona that beneath Danni's niceness and work ethics was a bad ass ready to emerge if the situation called for it.

Pushing the thought away, Kono focused her attention back on her screen wondering how exactly she was meant to word the report, she was tempted to just write what was in her head and submit it to Danni but she had no idea what the woman would do if she did. Would she correct the report herself because they were still in the early days of their taskforce or would she return it like Steve had done with the one report of hers which had landed on his desk, covered in post it notes which were scribbled over in Steve's bold, jagged handwriting telling her where she went wrong and instructing her to make the necessary changes and resubmit it.

It wasn't worth the risk, not if Danni was like Steve and would return it. The last thing which Kono wanted was to be in the office late trying to complete it, especially as Steve had already hinted that they would have a new case the next day. Kono didn't want to be one of those cops who was always behind on their paperwork, not when she was still trying to make a good impression on Steve and Danni and show them that they were right to take the risk on her that they had done.

She wrote another paragraph, stating that she had taken photographs at the crime scene before she had handed them into CSU as instructed by her boss. It seemed good to her, simple and concise like they had taught them in the Academy. It was just a shame that the reports they had written in practice there had been for lesser crimes which a brand new officer into the law would have been more likely to deal with. There had been no classes for cases like the three which she had worked on so far. She guessed that the Academy has assumed, like so many others that by the time Kono reached these sort of cases that she would have been in the force for a while and learned the skills on writing reports until she could do it with her eyes closed.

Kono pushed her chair back and came to her feet, stretching her arms above her head before she twisted at the waist right and left, allowing her arms to sweep out trying to loosen her muscles before they tightened too much. A lingering present from the surfboard accident which had ended her surfing career. She glanced out of her office, her eyes landing on her work colleagues who seemed as though they were writing reports in their offices and groaned at what she saw.

Her cousin Chin Ho Kelly, had apparently never lost his ability to write reports and was breezing through them, a content look on his face as though there was nowhere else he would rather be at that moment. Giving his past and what had happened to him she couldn't blame him for being happy, anymore then she could blame him for the loyalty he now had for Steve and Danni, the two people who had ignored the gossip that had floated around the island for years about him and had decided to give Chin a chance and let his skills and attitude speak for themselves.

Jack O'Connor looked as though he was already finished with his reports if the large stack of files which was now in his out-tray was anything to go by. He was looking down at his desk, two hands lightly gripping his short blond hair as he read something. Kono tilted her head at him, her mind drifting back to what the other man had said in the car when they were on their way to the Chens murder crime scene. How the mother of his children was dead and that they didn't miss her. Kono didn't know Jack well, none of them did yet, but from the small amount she had gathered Jack was one of those rare combinations of being a nice guy who could kick ass, either physically or mentally, when the case demanded it. He reminded her a bit of Danni in the way that nothing seemed to faze the pair of them, they simply took everything in their stride which meant that whatever the mother of Jack's two daughters had done was bad enough to turn Jack against her.

The question was, what did she do that was so bad?

Toast was standing at the computer table in his usual position, typing away at something, she would have thought that he would have struggled with reports but from a conversation she had overheard between Steve and Danni, Toast's reports were actually extremely good. When she had asked the man himself he had merely chuckled and told her that he had spent the majority of his time writing other people's reports for cash when he was at school and had learnt how to adapt his own writing style to reflect the other person's. The same as he was doing now, he had found out how Steve liked his reports and adapted to it, producing a report which had everything which their boss wanted to see.

It was a skill she was going to have to get the other man to teach her.

Kono blinked, looking towards the door when it suddenly opened revealing Steve standing in front of her.

"Hey Kono, How is your report coming? You nearly finished it?" Steve asked, foregoing any small talk like he often did.

"It is coming along boss" Kono assured him, her eyes flickering to her screen again.

"Good, then you can leave it for a while and finish it off later. Jack and Danni are about to work on the ledgers we retrieved from the Sang Min case. I want you to shadow them since it will be good experience for you. You can hand your report in to me first thing tomorrow instead of this evening" He told her, giving her a faint smile which barely reflected in his blue eyes before he turned and headed back out of her office and made a beeline for Jack's office.

"Great, just great" Kono murmured to herself, giving her half-finished report a forlorn look before she hit the save button. This would mean that she would have to spend her evening working on it. Turning her screen off Kono picked her bottle of water from her desk and headed out of the room and towards Danni's office where she assumed they would work, stopping in her tracks when the woman in question left the office in question, a stack of black leather books and files under one arm while she held a mug of what was probably coffee in the other hand.

"Hey Kono" Danni called out to her with a smile, changing her direction so she was headed straight towards her. "I figured it would be easier if we worked on the table by the kitchen, it would give us a chance to spread out the files and our notes" She commented as she came to a stop, tilting her head back slightly so she could still see into Kono's face.

"That sounds fine to me" Kono said with a nod as they both turned and headed over to the table. Kono pulled a chair out, watching as Danni placed the files on the table. "Is it just the three of us working on this?" Kono questioned as Danni lowered herself into a chair.

"And Toast" The blonde responded promptly looking up at her. "We'll be doing a lot of cross checking so having someone whose sole job is to do that while we crack on will be good and hopefully mean that we won't be here too long."

"What will Steve and Chin be doing?" Kono asked, reaching for her water bottle and unscrewed the top and taking a long sip.

"Steve had a meeting with the Governor which he should be leaving for any minute now and Chin is…" Danni's voice trailed off for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke. "Chin is headed to the CSU unit to pick up the reports we need for the Barclay case, normally one of them would bring them to us but they are swamped with work over there at the moment so Ryan asked if we could collect them this one time. Chin happened to be in the room and offered for me." Danni told her. "He may join us when he gets back if we're still at it."

"Sounds good to me" Kono said in response, looking up just as Jack and Toast approached them, Jack taking the seat next to Danni while Toast took the one next to Kono.

"We ready to start now?" Danni asked, looking round them all.

"Just logging into the network now Blondie" Toast told her with a grin before he turned his attention back to his laptop, typing away at it.

Kono couldn't help the grin which came to her face at Toast's comment. Somehow she had the feeling that the man next to her was the only one who could get away with referring to Danni as Blondie. Danni didn't even look annoyed at the use of it, merely resigned to it.

"So what are we going to be doing exactly, Steve just said it was something to do with the Sang Min case" Kono questioned, glancing towards Toast when he spoke sounding distracted.

"Sang who?"

"Sang Min" Danni answered. "You weren't here when we were dealing with the case but Sang Min is a snake head who was responsible for the underground trafficking ring which transported immigrants and criminal into Hawaii" She explained, reaching up and hooking a stray curl behind her ear. "When we took him down we discovered these in his base of operations" She stated, lightly dropping her hand against the four thick, black leather bound books to the side to the side of her. "These are Sang Min's ledgers no doubt a record of exactly who he had brought into the country and giving us all the details on them only problem is that it was all written in code. Jack and I have been working on it when we had the time and we have finally broken the code so now we'll need to go through them which will take a while." Danni said, finishing on a sigh.

"But not as long as it would take if we hadn't cracked the code." Jack pointed out as he reached out and took one of the books from Danni.

"That's true" She agreed, flashing him a quick smile before she picked up one of the other books and held it out to Kono who took it, lifting an eyebrow when she felt the weight of it.

"So how are we doing this?" Toast asked curiously as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Danni opened her mouth to answer, closing it when Steve approached them, his eyes flickering over them all before they focused on his partner.

"I'm heading out now Danni" He told her. "You got everything handled here?"

"We're good Steve, call me when you have finished with the Governor" Danni said, looking up and smiling at him.

"Yeah I will, call me if you need anything Danni, I can always leave the meeting if you need me back here." Steve said, his face dropping in a way which made Kono grin when Danni shook her head at him, pointing her finger at him with a stern look on her face.

"Do not even think it Steven, these meetings with the Governor are important and you will attend each and every one of them even if I have to drag you there and sit outside the room babysitting you while you do." She told him, clearly ignoring the look on Steve's face which was turning from surprise into bemusement. "The Governor is our boss so you stay in there and listen to what she has to say. Understood?"

"Understood" Steve said with a raised eyebrow. For a moment Steve and Danni merely stared at each other, having another silent conversation before Steve nodded at her, his eyes flickering around the group again as he spoke. "I'll see you guys tomorrow or later on, have a good evening" He stated, nodding to them before he turned and headed towards the exit. Kono turned his attention to Danni, watching as the older woman watched her partner until he disappeared out of the door before she turned round to face them.

"To answer your question Toast, we'll go through the ledgers and tell you the names, you look them up and we'll take it from there." She told Toast who nodded at her.

"That's a lot to put on Toast alone" Jack piped up, tapping his finger against the book. "If you give me a moment then I can grab my laptop and we can split this into two. Danni, you and I can work together, you giving me the names while Toast and Kono do the same? Sound good?" The blond suggested. Danni looked at him, her head tilting to the side before she nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea" Danni agreed with a smile. "Are you both okay with that? It means that you and I will have to go through two of the books instead of just the one."

"That's fine with me" Kono said with a nod as she reached out and took the book which Jack offered her. She dropped in on the table and flicked it open, her eyes widening when she saw the sheer amount of initials and details on each page. She looked up to see Danni watching her with a warm smile though the other woman merely remained silent, turning her attention back to Jack when the man came back holding his laptop.

"Let's get started" He announced as he sat down, smiling at them before his attention focused on Danni clearly waiting for her to begin the process.

They must have been working for at least an hour or so at it when Kono sat back with a groan, rubbing at her temples.

"These names seem endless" She stated, the comment causing Danni to sigh as she nodded.

"He's clearly been in business longer than we thought, some of these date go back fifteen years or more" She stated, tapping her fingertip against the page in front of her.

"Say what you will about the man, he is certainly hard working and organised" Jack added, his mouth curling up into a smile before he glanced down at his watch thoughtfully. "I don't know about any of you but I'm hungry right about now."

"We could grab some food maybe? Order something in and get them to deliver it to downstairs?" Danni suggested, a questioning tone to her.

"Don't you have to get back to Grace?" Kono asked curiously, raising an eyebrow when Danni shook her head.

"Wednesday is her evening with her Dad, it's five thirty now, by the time the food comes it will be about six, As long as I'm home by seven thirty then I can stay for it" Danni explained.

"We could always take these back to your house?" Kono suggested brightly. "It would give us a chance to meet Grace."

"Not tonight Kono, Grace is always tired when it comes to bedtime and she turns from an Angel into a grouchy little girl who is constantly stating she's not tired when it's clear to anyone who can see that she is. I'd rather you all meet her during the weekend when she'll be her usual sweet self." Danni told them.

"I can understand that" Jack said. "Bedtime is a chore for the parent I can vouch for it. Add in a bunch of strangers and Grace will never go down to sleep, she wouldn't want to miss out on the excitement."

"Exactly which means that tomorrow would be awful for her because she would be so tired."

"So maybe we could meet on a weekend instead then and meet as a group?" Kono pressed, smiling when Danni nodded.

"Now that's a plan I can agree to" She stated.

"I feel like Chinese" Toast said suddenly, "I know this really good place, it near here as well, does the best chow mein you will eat. They'll have the food here by six"

"So we're going to sit here, work and eat?" Kono said.

"Yeah" Toast said, looking up from his laptop and looking at her with a wide grin. "Just think of it as bonding."

"Bonding?" Kono repeated, looking around the three of them before she grinned back. "I can do bonding."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxxx**


End file.
